Acts of Vengeance
by WorldAlone
Summary: As if Snow hasn't done enough to Johanna Mason just yet, he orders her one and only friend to break what's left of her into a million tiny pieces.


His last act of vengeance.

This was it. How he'd finally put the cherry on the cake, to punish the girl who defied him. She'd sleep soundly in her bed tonight, but tomorrow, she would wake to a world of pain. The last of her innocence, stolen by her best friend.  
-

"You want me to what?" Finnick blurted out, looking shocked. Surely he'd heard wrong.

"Rape Johanna Mason." President Snow replied. "As much as she tries to fight you, you have to do it. Stop her however you can; whatever it takes." The old man replied, as though it was nothing. His gaunt face twisted with an uncomfortable smirk.

"She's my best friend! I can't do that!" Finnick snapped, his mouth still hanging open. Johanna was barely sixteen, but her and Finnick had grown so close. He was all she had left now.

"Mr. Odair, you'll do it. Or I'll kill her." He chuckles darkly as Finnick leaves his room. Of course, Snow would know if Finnick was lying.  
-

The District Four Victor stands at Johanna's door. She's in the Capitol because Snow wants her here, but she doesn't know the real reason why. Finnick knocks softly on the door, and Johanna lets him in.

"Hey." The girl smiles, looking up at him. "I didn't know you were even in the Capitol." She says.

He wastes no time, striding up to her and grabbing her arms. "Get on the bed." He orders, his face blank but his eyes displaying every emotion possible; anger, hatred, discomfort, love, sadness.

"Get off me." She says, snapping her hands back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She asks, shocked. "Is this some kind of joke?" She says with a small laugh.

"I'm not playing around, Mason. Get on the bed." He tried to snap but his voice falters. It's obvious who put him up to this, so she needn't ask.

"Finnick?" She asks, her voice stern as she steps towards him. Her hand runs down his cheek, softening his expression with every millimetre her long fingers travel.

"He'll kill you if I don't rape you." He tells her bluntly, his hands landing on hers and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"He can't kill me, it'll break you." She says, taking his hands and smiling slightly. "Can't have the Capitol's Darling fucked up like I am." She assures him, smiling and hugging him. "Stay here." She whispers.

He holds her close. He knows someone else will have to do it if he doesn't. "He wants to take the last of your innocence." He says, holding her close.

"As if he hasn't done enough." She whispers, taking his hand and walking him to the bed. "Lie with me for a little bit." She sighs, getting under the covers.

She turns to him and smiles slightly. "Finnick, don't pretend. You know I'm not stupid. He'll have someone big and scary to sort me out tomorrow." She sighs. Johanna's head rests on his chest as he pulls her in close. "At least, with you, it could've been someone I really love." She murmurs, staining blankly at the wall.

"Someone who loves you back too." He says, stroking her hair. "Go to sleep, Jo..." He whispers, for lack of a better plan.

"Fuck me." She says, smirking and pushing herself up to look at him. "His last act of vengeance; my next act of defiance." She says, almost maliciously.

"What? No!" He says, sitting up suddenly. "I can't just take your virginity!" He tells her. It's a good plan. A memory she'll always have, so it may as well be with her best friend. He knows they'll both be in trouble for it, but he wants her to be happy.

"You're warning to the idea!" She grins. "I can see that little smirk."  
She laughs, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She's not a pure or innocent person, so he won't have to feel bad if she wants to do it too.

"You really want me to fuck you?" He asks, biting his lip. She's sitting on his lap, grinning with glee. "Alright, fine." He sighs. Only because he wants to make sure someone loves her. He doesn't care what they'll do to him.

She barely takes her lips from his skin. She's as energetic in bed as she was in the Games, with just as much passion towards what she's doing. For a short time, she's vulnerable and a tiny bit frightened, but once she becomes accustomed to the situation, it's euphoric for both of them. They're passionate and beautiful together, and it's perfect. Even if their perfection is only for a short while.

Once they're done, she rests her head on his strong, bare chest, listening to his still rapid heartbeat. She smiled, kissing his chest as his large arms encase her. They're both happy in their own little world. She's got more to learn, he's not as flawless as people believe.

"Wanna know a secret? That's usually how it goes, right?" She whispers. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth and his chest shifts with a small laugh. "I didn't just do that to get back at Snow or to have a good memory of it..." She whispers, yawning quietly like a kitten. "I did it because I'm in love with you." She tells him. She's not expecting a reply so she drops straight off to sleep, hugging him tightly. He laughs and shakes his head, holding her.  
-

The next day, someone will pay them both a visit. Johanna won't be so happy for people to see her without clothes on. There's no need to do anything to Finnick, watching will hurt him enough. He'll watch his helpless, lonely, pathetic friend whimper for mercy as her skin is torn by ruthless whips. Nothing will ever be perfect.


End file.
